1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an arrangement having at least one electrical winding, having a one-part or multi-part component produced from a soft-magnetic powder composite material. The component conducts an electromagnetic flow of the winding, at least in certain regions, and has a recess provided in the region of this flow conduction. A one-part or multi-part, particularly metallic connector part, which has a greater mechanical strength and/or electrical conductivity and/or thermal conductivity as compared to the component, projects into the recess of the component.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to cool the coils of the yoke parts of a claw-pole machine produced from a soft-magnetic powder composite material, it is known from the prior art (DE 10 2009 021 703 A1) to insert a support disk composed of aluminum between the yoke parts. For this purpose, these yoke parts form recesses that are provided in the conduction region of its electromagnetic flow. A thermal path be a heat sink can thereby be formed. The heat sink can represent a pipe that conducts cooling fluid. In this way, it is true that cooling of the yoke parts, which conduct heat relatively poorly, can be improved, but efficient cooling in the case of high power densities cannot be made possible.
Furthermore, it is known to provide delimited recesses for cooling channels with cooling fluid, in the case of yoke parts composed of a powder composite material (EP1267471B1). In this way, improved cooling of the yoke part can be achieved. Despite this comparatively great design effort, however, it is not possible to guarantee corresponding cooling, as required when high power densities have been achieved, in this way.